1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patching the distressed area of a pair of denims and, more particularly, to a patch for replicating or for otherwise repairing a damaged distressed area of denim and a method for making same.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Denim jeans, sometimes referred to as denim, are sometimes purposely distressed to create areas where only parallel threads remain. The purpose for doing so is to create so-called vintage jeans that are very popular with a certain segment of society. Denim jeans that have been worn over a period of time naturally develop such distressed areas.
Generally, the threads in a distressed area can render visible to some extent the underlying skin or garment. With normal wear, the threads in the distressed area become broken to a lesser or greater extent. The resulting lack of threads is generally considered unacceptable by the societal group favoring vintage jeans.
To patch the damaged distressed area with a patch of denim sewn or otherwise attached to cover the distressed area at the front or the back of the fabric is considered destructive of the vintage look.
Sometimes denim jeans become torn or otherwise damaged. Such damaged area can be trimmed to create a clear opening, which opening can be patched with a piece of denim fabric. If the denim jeans are vintage jeans and the intention is that of maintaining the look of vintage jeans, such look would be compromised.